A Second Chance at Love
by Roxel813
Summary: From nothing they have risen again. Axel and Roxas have been reborn to what they hope will be the prefect life. Where their enimies are now friends but yet Axel has a past that is covered in pain. Not long after this couple is reunited an abusive father threatens their relationship and mainly Axel's life. Will fate allow them to be together this time or is death going to stop them?
1. Intro

My eyes open to a familiar scene I was wearing the same thing which was a long black leather coat, black pants, black gloves, and black boats. At the moment I was half way in a portal. I felt tired and wear my heart is felt like it was being torn a part probably because the love of my life was leaving me in the worst way imaginable. Hey, he doesn't even remember me, or what we had. "Axel…." he said getting me to look at him. His name was Roxas, he had short sandy blonde spikey hair, and the most captivating blue eyes I had ever laid eyes on. Sure, he was a lot shorter then me yet we didn't care we loved each other so much, but sadly it was too good to last. "hehehe Let's meet in the next life" I said like every time, and I already knew what was to happen next. "Yeah I'll be waiting" he said with a sad smile "Silly just cause you have a next life." I replied, and everything went black.

I bolted up right in my bed though usually I would wake up screaming or crying for hours mumbling that my love left me. Form having the dream, I should call them flashbacks cause I am positive these dreams are memories of my past life, so much I don't. From my flashbacks I have fallen in love again with Roxas. Yes, I am gay. Most of my friends are gay too, but unlike them I have not fallen in love yet. Though all my friends were in some part of my past life though they only remember some of their past life. Well you have Xemnas who is with Saix, and they are very happy together. Xemnas is African American, 22 years old, and with long silvery white hair. He is the adult more or so in our group. Saix is 20 years old, and has pale skin like most all of us do. He has long blue hair and a x shape scar on his face that he got in a gang fight a long time ago. Saix is more or so silent though you don't want to get him angry, and you really don't want to get on his bad side. Then you have Xigbar and Xalden. Xigbar is 21 years old, and he has pale skin as well and long black hair with a silver stripe usually pulled up in a long ponytail. He wears an eye patch due to losing his eye in a gun shooting, and he has a scar on his cheek that he can't remember were he got it. Xigbar is a marksman and gambler though he is quit fun to hang with once you get to know him. Xalden is 21 years old, and he has pale skin again with long black dread locks with black side burns. Xalden is a gambler too, loves to cook, and loves his money. Then you have the most unbelievable couple but they are still going strong is Luxlord and Lexaus. Luxlord is 24 years old, and he has peach skin but still a bit on the pale side, and he has a white/blondish bread and short blonde hair. Luxlord also is a huge game player mainly card games, gambler, and loves alcohol plus his is always drunk. Lexaus is 24 years old, and is a large person with again palish skin, and reddish brown short spikey hair. Lexaus is the silent type loves nature, card games, and other games. As well as he can hold his alcohol quit well. Then you have Marluxia and Vexen. Marluxia is 20 years old, and unlike most of us has peach skin with long spikey pink hair. Marluxia loves plants, fashion, and is girly. Vexen is 20 years old, and is really pale with long blonde hair. Vexen is a scientist, and is probably the smartest one in our group. He even gradated from collage at the age of 14. Then you have Zexion and Demyx. Zexion is 17 years old, and is the shortest with pale skin and bluish hair which covers his right eye. Zexion is a bookworm you could say, he loves music, and he has first aid knowledge along with Vexen. Plus he specializes in feelings and really anything mental. Demyx has tanish skin due to the sun and light brown mullet hair. Demyx is 16 years old, and is a musician playing the sitar, he loves water, and works as a life guard since he is an expert swimmer. Well that is all the organization, minus Roxas, from my past life, and they look just as they did back then. They are even with the same person from then well all expect me. Though I can say Larxene and us don't get a long with back then, and don't now so we could care less about her. Now you have Riku and Sora , ya I know what your thinking, but they were our enemies but so that was then, and now we are friends like me and Riku are the best of friends. Though I haven't met Sora yet, so I can only tell you about Riku. Riku is has 18 years old, and has pale skin with long slightly spikey silver hair. Riku is the cool collective type, but very protective of friends and Sora, he likes to play video games, and fight. Though since Sora is probably the same as he was in his past life he probably is 16 years old, and short with peach skin and brown spiky hair. Sora is probably hyper, protective of his love ones, and friendly. Then you have my cusion Kari and Namine I can't say much about them, but they live far out of town, so they aren't that important but we do keep in touch. Well that is everyone wait I am an idiot I forgot about myself.

Well my names Axel Flynn and I am 18 years old. I have natural pale skin, a long red mane of spiky hair that IS natural, emerald green eyes, and two upside down black tear drop birth marks under my eyes. I am pretty tall say over 6 feet tall or so, and I am a bit light in weight but even so all my weight is made up of is little to no fat and mostly muscle. I own a manga and anime shop, and I also write my own manga one is call Kingdom Hearts which is a manga of my past life which is very popular. I am in my last year at high school a long with Riku. I am a straight A student, I know shocking but hey I am smart I just don't act like it. I am a pyro. Unknown to all my friends and well everyone is at home I have an extremely abusive dad. Due to my dad who is just not only abusive, but an alcoholic and drug addict. I have claw scars spiraling around both arms that stop at the center of my palm and end at my shoulder going inward toward my chest. I also have many different scars all over my back. So because of this I always wear long sleeves, long pants, and gloves. On top of all that my mom was extremely rich I say was cause she has been dead since a little bit after my younger brother was born. After mom died Dad turned abusive, drug addict, alcoholic, and gay. My little brother by 2 years, Reno, was never harmed by my dad, or knows what dad does to me cause I always made sure dad never touched Reno. Reno is only 16 years old, and has red hair that is spikey and he has a long ponytail, and he has pale skin. Reno is gay and has a boyfriend. So the next gay pair would be my brother Reno and Rude. Reno well likes electricity, flying, explosives, his goggles and annoying some friend of his Cloud and Cloud's boyfriend Zack. Rude is 17 years old, and he looks much older then he is. Rude is bald, wears sunglasses like all the time, and has palish peach skin. Rude likes explosives, guns, hand to hand combat, and sunglasses. Though Reno moved out a long time ago say about 2 years ago and now lives with Rude which I am thankful for though Reno is getting a bit curious of what is happening at home. But soo far no one knows. Now I could go in and tell you all about Reno's friends, who are mine as well, but I will later but for now I will tell you the pairs in Reno's group of friends. You got Cloud and Zack, Sephiroth and Vincent, and the rest of them aren't with anyone yet. Oh yeah you all are probably wondering why are you still living with your dad well there is a good reason, and that is cause he said if I left he would go after everyone I cared for. I can live with his abuse forever if it meant protecting the ones I cared for. Oh, I have never gone out, or kissed anyone cause I have been saving myself for Roxas, and I just could not give myself to anyone but Roxas so I wait hoping Roxas has to.


	2. RebornAxel!

I just woke from yet another flashback from my past life. "sigh~ Was Roxas even reborn too.….…. If you were; where are you…my one…..and only… love….." I sat there for a few minutes really in no rush cause one it is 3 am in the morning. Two I wasn't going to school today cause of work and the school knew. Three my dad wouldn't be awake for another 6 hours, but by then I would already be gone. "sigh~ well I better get moving if I want to avoid traffic." I said getting out of bed and heading to my shower to wash of any dried blood from last nights beating. After my shower I cleaned and bandaged the new wounds and old scars. Once I finished doing that I walked over to my dresser and pulled out an outfit I had no reason why I want to wear it today, but I felt like something good was going to happen today. The outfit was a pair of tight black pants, my black boots, a tight long sleeve shirt with a flame design going up it, and my black fingerless gloves. I pick up my phone, which happened to be the droid, and slide it into my pocket a long with my trust lighter, which is blue like Roxas's eyes. Well the eyes from my flashbacks. I grabbed the keys to my car, plus I also grabbed my flame backpack full of school work and the important paperwork I have to fill out today for my shop, and set out the door, and by then it was 5 am. My car was the 2010 Lamborghini Reventón Roadster, but it has a back row of seats instead of just 2 front seats, and it was a convertible but the roof is usually down. No, my dad didn't get it for me it I got it with the money I earned at my shop which is a lot.I hopped into my car and took off down my like mile long drive and took off down the road heading towards my shop. It took me about a hour before I pulled up to the parking lot of my store and parked in the parking slot in front of my store. I hopped out of my car without even using the door. I took out my key, and unlock the shop. I then turned the closed sign to open as I walk over to the check out desk which also doubles as my work desk. I took a seat at it setting my backpack done beside me, and pulled out the paper work I had to get done. I pulled a pen out, and got started on the massive pile of work I had to do joy. "sigh~" I look up at the clock to see it was already 7 am, and I wasn't even done with 10 sheets out of the huge stack of paper work mainly cause I had to help out some customers as well as chase of some fan girls I have. Okay, not some a lot. "Well I better call Riku to tell him I'm not coming into school today." I said picking my phone up off the desk and called Riku.

{Phone convo (R=Riku A=Axel/I) }

Ring….ring…ring…..ring….

?:hey Axel.

A: Hey Riku you at school yet?

R: No.

A: Huh but usually you are.

R: Yeah I know but I have to pick up Sora and his brother.

A: What? Why?

R: Cause they now go to our school.

A: Really, sweet I would love to meet them.

R: So, why did you call?

A: Oh, yeah I'm not going to be at school today.

R: Huh why?

A: Paperwork.

R: Oh, well how about I bring Sora and his brother to the shop after school, so you can meet them?

A: That would be sweet. Oh, and can you tell the others I won't be there today

R: Sure.

A: Thanks your the best

R: Anytime

A: Well, I better get back to the paperwork, but I can't wait to meet the boy who stole my best friend's heart.

R: Okay see you after school, and good luck with the paperwork. I know how much you hate it.

A/R: Bye.

{End of Phone Convo}

I put my phone on silence, and went back to work on the paper work. Oh, joy.

ROXAS'S POV

I was sitting at the kitchen table at home trying to eat as my twin brother Sora ran around like a complete idiot. Going on and on about how happy he was that we were now going to the same school as his boyfriend Riku and his friends. "Okay I know why you are excited about Riku, but his friends?" I asked. "Well, cause I love hanging out with Riku's friends, and mainly his best friend he is awesome. Though I never meet him in person, but I probably will today" Sora said smiling like the idiot he is. "How can you like hanging out with someone if you never meet them?" I asked. "Cause I have talked to him a lot on Riku's phone." Sora said. "Again why didn't you get to meet him in person?" I asked "Cause he owns a shop, and is usually busy with it when I go to meet up with Riku." Sora said. "Oh, okay so you know what type of shop he owns?" I asked "Nope Riku said he would take me and you there someday" Sora said still jumping around like an idiot. "o.0 okay whatever you say" I said putting my breakfast away when the door bell rang and Sora ran off towards the front door. I could hear Sora yank open the front door and he the squeal "RIKU!" I got to the front door to see Sora jump into Riku's arms knocking Riku over. "hehehe Hey Sora good to see you" Riku said smiling hugging Sora back. "Hey Riku" I said as Riku stood up with Sora still in his arms so it was like Riku was carrying Sora. "Hey Roxas so you guys ready to go?" Riku said. "yup" Sora/I said. So then me and Riku, who was still carrying Sora, headed to Riku's car and piled in. Sora got in the front with Riku while I sat in the back. Riku's car was a Hummer Truck and a nice one at that. (look at pic). Riku started up the car and we were off down the road heading to our new school. On the way there I started to think about the dreams I have been having, or were they some how flashbacks of a past life. If they are was everyone reborn? Was he reborn? If he was does he remember too? Where is he? Is he looking and waiting for me too? I was pulled from my thoughts when Sora started talking. "Sooo Riku are we going to be able to meet your best friend today?" Sora asked excitedly. "Well you are going to meet everyone at school and him after." Riku said. "Huh why?" Sora/I asked. "Cause he has a bunch load of paper work he has to get done, so we are going to stop by his shop. To relieve him of his work." Riku said. "Wait doesn't he go to school?" I said. "Yeah he does. He is on his last year of high school along with me, so he is 2 grades higher then you two." Riku said. "Sooo why isn't he going to be at school today?" I asked. "Again Paper work and the school knows, so they already sent him his school work and he has it done." Riku explained. "Ooohh, wow the teachers must respect him" Sora said in childish wow. "hehehe well he is a straight A student" Riku said as he pulled up to the school and said "We are here" Riku pulled into a parking slot turning the car off and we all hopped out. "Well come on follow me everyone else should be waiting." Riku said heading inside the school. Me and Sora followed Riku as he lead us to the lockers, and walked straight to two guys who were making out against some lockers. My eyes widen as I recognized them. They were from my past life just like Sora and Riku were. "Hey Demyx Zexion!" Riku yelled snapping them out of their heated make out session. "uh what…..oh hi Riku and… umm who are they?" the tall one asked. "Well this is Sora and his twin brother Roxas" Riku said. "Ohh so your Riku's boyfriend. I have heard a lot about you and nice to meet the both of you the names Zexion and the tall idiot is my boyfriend Demyx" The blue hair guy said who was a little be taller then me. "HEY!" Demyx yelled "You know I love you. You are my idoit" Zexion said with a smile as Demyx blushed. "Well as much as I want to stay with you guys I have to getting go, so I must leave you guys in Zexion and Demyx's hands." Riku said. "Huh why?" Sora/I asked. "I'm not in your guys grade and the seniors classes are up stairs but Demyx and Zexion will show you around" he repiled. "Wait Riku were is Axel?" Demyx asked. 0.0 Ax…..el…he said Axel soo does that meant he was reborn too? "He isn't coming today" Riku said. "why?" Zexion asked "Paperwork" Riku said plainly "Oh then that should take him forever he never like doing paper work" Demyx said. "Well I better get going so see you after school" Riku said giving Sora a kiss, and going on his way to class. Through the school day Demyx and Zexion showed Sora and I around and to our classes. I with held all the questions I wanted to ask Demyx and Zexion about Axel because of my fear of them not remembering their past life. Though I was happy to see that Demyx and Zexion have the relationship they had in their past life now :D . During my last class of the day I wrote down all the questions that floated around in my head.

Roxas's List of Questions for Axel and Friends

1. Has Axel been reborn?

2. If yes Does he remember his past life?

3. Does he still look the same?

4. Does he still act the same?

5. Does Demyx and Zexion remember their past life?

6. Was any one else reborn?

7. If so do they remember their past life?

8. Does…Axel still…...love me?

The paper the list rest on was now folded up and in my pocket. As Sora, Demyx, Zexion, and me walked out side heading towards Riku's truck. As we arrived at Riku's truck we found Riku already there leaning against it. "RIKU!" Sora yelled as he launched himself at Riku, and Riku easily caught Sora and pulled Sora into a passionate kiss. "Hey love birds don't you have to go save Axel from the paper work monster?" Demyx said as Riku and Sora broke a part. "Yeah well we better get going before it gets to late." Riku said. "Oh we going to go to his store?" Sora said excitedly. "Yep" Riku replied "Yeah" Sora said jumping in excitement then we all piled in as Demyx and Zexion Said bye saying they were going to meet us up at Burger King so we bid them Farwell. Then took off down the road heading towards the shop. I was too excited to really think straight but one though kept repeating in my head 'Was Axel really reborn?' I tried not to get too hopeful on that be it was getting hard not to I just didn't want to be let down. It could just be someone who has the same name as him. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Riku said "We are here" I looked in front of us to see a log cabin style store with no other stores around "WOW he owns Anime Central!" Sora yelled. "Yep" Riku said. "Wow so that is how you get all the anime stuff for me and Sora" I said. "Yep I get a discount too cause I know him :D" Riku said. "Sweet" Sora said. "Well lets not stand here any more how about we head inside." Riku said. "Sure" Sora/I said and we headed inside the shop. Inside was rows of shelves full of popular Japanese/anime food, manga/comics, figures, plushies, and anything else involving anime. At the back of the store you could hear some anime shows playing on a large flat screen TV which happened to be playing Naruto episode 1 at the time. The TV rested on a stand that was up against the wall with two speakers beside it. Off to the right was a desk. Well more like 2 desks, one was against the wall in the corner while the other was in front of that desk, and is the checkout desk considering it had the cashier at it. Some one was hunched over the check out desk with a huge pile of paper work beside them. I couldn't really tell what they looked like yet. Riku walked over to them and stood in front of them and started shaking the person's shoulder. They groaned and tried to go back to sleep, but Riku wouldn't have it and the person finally gave up and started to wake. "Urg….." He groaned as he sat up, Riku's body blocking the person form view. "Huh?….Riku?" They asked their voice muffled and hard to make out. "Hey relief is here" Riku said with a smirk. "Oh hahaha" The person said. "Well I want you to meet some people" Riku said stepping a side to revel the person.


	3. You Remember

0.0 It was Axel, my heart. He look just the same as he did in our past life. The same red spikey long hair, the upside down tear drops (that were black birth marks under his eyes), his green emerald eyes shone just the same and over all he looked the exact same. He was still as sexy, hot, or whatever you would think about. He had the same air about him. He still hadn't looked my way but my eyes were only on him. I saw him shake Sora's hand in a form of greeting, and I saw in the corner of my eye Riku motion towards me He turned in his chair towards me. Our eyes locked, and everything seemly vanish. I felt like I did when I first saw him in my flashbacks, but ten to whatever times better.

AXEL'S POV

I felt someone shaking my shoulder in means to pull me from my slumber. Yeah, I fell asleep as soon as I finished the last of my paperwork. I really didn't want to wake up so I batted the hand away and tried to go back to sleep. They wouldn't have it so in the end I gave up, and woke up. I sat up and notice someone in front of me "Huh….Riku?" I said as my eyes got adjusted to the light, so I could make out that the person in front of me was indeed none other then Riku. He smirked at me and said "Hey relief is here" "Oh hahaha" I said. "Well I want you to meet some people" Riku said stepping a side to revel two boys. My eyes landed on the nearest one he had brown spikey hair, and blue eyes. Though not as gorgeous blue as Roxas's. "Soooo who is the brownie" I asked. "This is my boyfriend Sora" Riku said. 0.0 Sora as in the keyblade wielder from my past life. Oh, well weird, but hey we aren't enemies in this life so we should be friends. "Soooo this is the boy who stole my pale's heart nice to finally remeet you in person, Sora, the names Axel A-X-E-L got it memorized" I said holding my hand out for Sora to shake. Sora smiled and shook my hand saying "Nice to remeet you too Axel and thanks for the save." Sora said smiling wide. "Hey, no problem but I will say I had hidden meaning, but it was my pleasure." I said "So I am guessing it takes a lot of work to run this place all by yourself" "Nahh it used to but after a while it becomes quite easy" I said. "hahaha this place is really awesome" Sora said taking his hand back and looking around "Thanks I do try and hey if you want anything let me know I can give you a discount, or a job." I said smiling "Wow thanks" Sora said "Anytime" I replied. I then notice someone else was here to " So who else is here?" I asked "Oh that would be my twin brother Roxas…." Sora said but after he said Roxas I tuned Sora out and turned my head straight to the other person. 0.0 It was him Roxas the one from my past. The same sandy blonde spikey hair that I just wanted to run my hands though. The same blue eyes that shined in the darkest darkness. Our eyes locked and everything seemly vanished. Seeing him in my flashbacks was nothing compared to this.

RIKU'S POV

Sora and I were by the TV. Me and Sora both remembered our past life. We also knew that Roxas and Axel were together in their past life and I had a hunch that Axel and Roxas both remember their past life, and fell in love again. Through the flashback so they did go out, or show any interest in anyone cause they were already in love with each other. I saw Axel's and Roxas's eyes lock, and they both blanked out just like when Sora and I met again. Sora and I smiled at them, but we knew we had to break the trace they were in or we would be here for hours before they even blinked. "Hey!" I yelled pulling them from the trace.

AXEL'S POV

I was pulled out of my trace by Riku yelling at Roxas and I. I rubbed the back of my head embarrassed as we both blushed. "Huh oh sorry my bad the names Axel A-X-E-L got it memorized." I said holding my hand out for Roxas to shake. I couldn't tell Roxas the truth cause for all I know Roxas may not remember, or even still love me. "Huh oh, nice to meet you the names Roxas and I got it memorized :D" Roxas said shaking my hand. Though when his hand touched mine I felt a tingling electric pleasuring feeling shoot through my body just like when we always touched in our past life. "Well aren't we supposed to go meet up with everyone else?" Riku said. "Oh yeah just let me clean up and close the shop" I said getting up and putting my paper work in a draw on the check out desk. "Sure, how about we help you" Riku said. "Okay" I said. So we all got together and restocked the store, cleaned it, and locked it up. We stood outside the store my backpack slugged onto my shoulder, and my car keys in my hands. "So who wants to ride with me?" I said. "I will" Roxas said. "Sweet come on" I said happily that Roxas was coming with me so I lead him to my car, and when Roxas saw it his mouth dropped open in surprise. "This is your car!" Roxas said in shock "Yep this is my baby" I said hopping into the driver seat. "Soooo you going to get in any time soon?" I asked. "Oh yeah" Roxas said opening the door to the passenger front seat and seating him self in. "Soooo were are we heading?" Roxas asked once he was situated in his seat. "We are heading to Burger King to meet up with everyone else" I said starting the engine. "And who is everyone?" Roxas asked and man was he cutie when he is confused. "Everyone would be Xemnas, Saix, Vexen, Marluxia, Xigbar, Xalden, Luxlord, Lexaus, Zexion, and Demyx" I said as I drove us out of the parking lot, and down the road with Riku and Sora in Riku's car not far behind us. "Wow that is a lot of people" Roxas said shocked. "Yep but hey we are all friends, and trust me you will get a long great with them." I said smiling knowing Roxas would but I have no idea if Roxas remembers or not. Roxas and I were laughing and talking about anything on our mind well expect the past life thing. "Oh, we are here" I said realizing I had driven us to BK and parked already. "Oh hehehe your right I didn't notice" Roxas said. "Yeah same I just feel so comfortable with you" I said rubbing the back of my head while I smiled not revealing why even though I know. "Same here" Roxas said. "Well we better get inside" I said hopping out the car and going over to Roxas's side. "Yeah your right" Roxas said blushing as I opened his door for him, held my hand out for him to take, and said "Well let's get going my prince" Roxas grabbed my hand exiting the car, I felt the tingly pleasurerful feeling again when we touched and followed as I lead him inside. Inside was to Roxas's surprise nearly everyone from organization 13 in his past life (plus Riku and Sora). Though to his happiness Larxene was no where in sight. "HEY PEOPLE WE ARE HERE!" I said. They all turn to us and as soon as their eyes landed on Roxas their faces all looked like this: O.O "Oh yeah this is Roxas Sora's twin brother" I said placing my hand on Roxas's shoulder.

ROXAS'S POV

As soon as Axel introduced me to everyone, and ran off to the bathroom yelling it was calling for him I was tackled to the ground by none other then Demyx. "Roxas you remember the time you and Axel pulled a huge prank on Xemnas and Saix which in turn got them together" Demyx yelled in happiness. 0.0 Demyx remembers his past life too? Then how many other people remember? Zexion walked over and pulled Demyx off me and said "Demyx we all remember that" O.O All does that mean Axel remembers his past life? "Ummmm do you guys mean erm something like erm um….." I said too nervous to really say it. "A past life?" Vexen said in his scientific way as he walked over. "uh ya" I said. "Yup so you remember" Demyx asked. "What he means is do you remember your past life? And how much of it do you remember?" Zexion said. "sigh~ well I remember all my past life I have for some time" I said a bit shakily. They all broke out in smiles and Marly walked over to us and said "Well what are you waiting for go get your man again" "What uh what uh what if he doesn't um" I struggled to say and lowered my head. " J He remembers all his past life to, and he loves you the same as then or maybe even more" Zexion said. "Huh how do you know?" I asked. "Cause I confronted Axel on why he doesn't show any love interest in any one" Zexion said. "Huh he hasn't shown any interest in anyone cause?" I asked. "Cause he told me these are his exact words 'Zexion you remember a lot of our past life and you know how # 13 Roxas and I were in love really deep in love. I have been seeing flashbacks of my past life, the life with Roxas a lot in my dreams and I just can't help but fall in love with Roxas all over again maybe even more. I just can't love or even like someone else when I love Roxas so much. I just worry he wasn't reborn too.'" Zexion said. "0.0 he really said that?….." I said in total shock, but yet at the same time hopeful. "Yep, he sure did kido we were all there when he did." Someone said coming up behind me, and placing their hand on my shoulder. I knew who it was as soon as they said kido the only person who calls me that in our past life, and I guess even now, was Xigbar. "So go get him tiger" Luxlord said in his British act scent. Xigbar gave me a push toward Axel as he exited the bathroom. I stumbled over towards him and started to fall towards the floor. I closed my eyes waiting to meet the floor but it never came instead I felt a pair of warm arms warp around me pulling me toward them. Though the sudden movement from the person in order to catch me caused them to be unbalanced so when I came in contact with their chest we both tumbled over, and onto the floor. My eyes snapped wide open when I felt my lips come in contact with another pair of lips, and a tingling electric pleasureful feeling shoot through me. Under me was none other then Axel O/O our eyes both wide, and our faces redder then Axel's hair.

AXEL'S POV

I saw Roxas trip, and start to fall towards the ground. I immediately jumped into action warping my arms around Roxas and pulling him towards me, but with my sudden movement I was thrown off balance and went tumbling to the ground with Roxas on top of me. My eyes had been closed when I landed on the ground but they snapped wide open when I felt something on my lips as well as a tingly pleasureful feeling. To my surprise, mine and Roxas's lips had locked in the fall. I could feel my face heat up in a blush and the same happened to Roxas as his eyes snapped open. My eyes slid shut, and I started to kiss Roxas at first I felt him tense up. I started to think he didn't love me or even remember the past we had together. I started to pull away until Roxas's lips slammed onto mine and I immediately kissed back. The kiss was gentle but full of love I ran my tongue over Roxas's lip asking for entrance, and he immediately granted it by open his mouth slightly. I explored his mouth with my tongue. My tongue nudged Roxas's and we started to fight for dominance. We were both totally obvious to our cheering friends as we made out. We had to pull away after who knows how long for air. We looked at each other slightly panting and Roxas managed to say "Wow….Aku" O.O He remembers :D After I caught my breath I replied "Yeah, that was nothing like my dreams" We smiled at each other and were about to go into another kiss when we heard the cheers from a near by Demyx as well as everyone else. Our heads snapped in their direction. We both blushed probably the darkest shade of red imagable. Roxas scrambled off me. As soon as Roxas was standing up beside me I pulled myself up to stand beside Roxas. Xemnas smiled and walked up to us saying "Glad to have everyone back to their selves" "Huh?" Roxas/I asked. "Nothing nothing" Xemnas said walking off back towards Saix. We hanged out for a few more hours and I didn't leave Roxas's side. Well can you blame me for not. Come on I just found him again. Sora and Roxas got to know everyone again talking about some past experiences, and forgave past things. Ya, it was weird to see Sora forgive Xemnas and the rest of the things they did. Sora even apoligsed to me and Roxas which went like this. "Roxas, Axel!" Sora said coming up to us. "Ya?" We replied. "I am so very sorry" Sora said with a look of total regret. "Huh what are you sorry for bro?" Roxas asked. "I caused you guys so much pain." Sora said starting to silently cry. "Oh, brother it is okay all is forgiven." Roxas said giving his brother a hug. "Ya, Sora we forgive you. We are together now, so everything is okay.

We were all now going to head our separate ways. "Oh, Roxas mom is going to be out of town for a week, and I'm staying at Riku's house." Sora said and ran off hopping into Riku's car before Roxas could replied. Roxas turned to me with a hopeful look and said "Soooo you want to stay at my house tonight?" I smiled widely and answered "Sure" We hopped into my car and took of down the road "Wait, don't you need to pick up your stuff?" Roxas asked. "Nop I have it all with me in the car as always keep it just in case." I said. Roxas smiled and directed me to his house. We had pulled into his drive way, and Roxas hopped out to opened the garage so I could park in there. We were now settled down on the couch in Roxas's living room. "Axel?" Roxas asked "Yeah?" I replied. "You remember our past life?" "Yeah, what about it?" "I'm sorry" "Why are you sorry?" "I caused you soooo much pain" "Roxas…." "Don't go and say it's okay" "But….." "No don't I don't know why I left but I know it was one of the most painful things I have ever done." "Roxas…." "No, Axel let me finish. The time we spent together was the best time in my life. I wish it could have gone on longer." "I know Roxas. I wished every night that those times would come again." "Axel…." "And it came true your here" "Axel…." Roxas looked at me with teary eyes. I raised my hand to his face, and wiped them away with a smile. "It's okay Roxas" I said pulling Roxas to my chest and cuddling him to it. "Roxas, I just wish the last thing in my past life I saw was you." "Axel, I was there right beside you." "How?" "I was inside Sora. I remember when you were fading I was stuck inside Sora feeling so helpless. Stuck inside some invisible box screaming out trying to get to you, or at least tell you I was there" "Roxas in some way I knew you were there" "Aku I love you" "I love you too Roku" "You remember the nickname" "Of course I do. I remember everything of our life together." The rest of the night was filled with kisses and cuddling.


	4. Picinic

The next day I woke up not really noticing I was some were else or the weight on my chest. "It was all a dream….." I said "What was a dream Aku?" I heard someone say and I immediately looked towards the source of the voice. O.O…..:D "Roku!" I yelled as I pulled him tighter into my arms. "You really are here, so this isn't a dream?" I said. "I hope it isn't." Roxas said. I smiled and pulled him into a mind blowing kiss. I ran my tongue over Roxas's lips asking permission. Roxas just smirked, and kept his lips closed. I growled and left Roxas's lips heading straight to his neck. I went down his neck kissing him lightly and nipping him here and there. When I nipped at one place on the lower part of his neck he let out a muffled moan because he kept his mouth closed. I smirked against his neck kissing and niping him there leaving a hicky. Roxas continued to moan quietly till he couldn't take it any more and let out a loud moan. I immediately caught his lips and thrusted my tongue into his mouth.

RIKU'S POV

Sora and I were heading back to Sora's house. "So what do you think Roxas did?" I asked. "Probably just hang around at home by himself." Sora said. "Well I believe Roxas got enough courage and asked Axel to stay with him" I said. "Yeah if he did I'll give you 10 bucks" "Okay deal" We walked up the steps to Sora/Roxas's place. I noticed the lights were still off. "Roxas is still a sleep?" I asked shocked. "Wow that is a first." Sora said. Sora fished out the key form his pocket and unlocked the door. Sora opened the door as quietly as possible. We went up the stairs to the left of the door and headed towards Roxas's room to see what he was doing. Sora pulled Roxas's bedroom door open slowly, and when in was fully open we were shocked to see that it was empty. The bed looked like no had slept in it since yesterday. "Huh? Roxas?" Sora asked. "Hey Sora look." I said noticing a bag that lay thrown onto the floor. "That isn't Roxas's." Sora said confused. I smirk and turned to Sora saying "You owe me 10 bucks." "Huh why?" "That is Axel's bag." O.O "He actually asked him wow" "So care to make another bet" "Your on loser buys the winner ice cream." "Sure, I bet Axel and Roxas are laying on the couch together sleeping" "Well I bet their just talking on the couch." "Oh, okay if they are doing any thing else what happens?" "Nothing?" "Deal" we both said. We exited Roxas's room shutting the door behind us quietly and headed down stairs. We stood in the hall outside the living room. Sora and I looked at each other and nodded before turning the corner. What we saw made us nearly faint on the spot. There on the couch was indeed Roxas and Axel but they weren't a sleep, talking, or watching TV. No they were far from those. Roxas was on top of Axel, but that wasn't all of it Axel and Roxas were full blown making out. O.O

AXEL'S POV

I was in the middle of making out with Roxas when we heard a thud. We both snapped our heads in the direction of the sound. We were surprised to see Sora and Riku passed out on the floor. "Huh?" Roxas/I said. "What time is it?" I asked . Roxas turned so he could see the clock and said "10 am on a Saturday" O.O "Oh shit! I'm late!" I yelled jumping off the couch and running upstairs at top speed towards Roxas's room. I was already pulling my change of clothes out when Roxas entered the room "What is wrong?" Roxas asked confused. "I'm going to be late for work can I use your shower" I said in a rush "Ya, sure down the hall 2nd door on the right" Roxas said some how understanding what I said. I ran out the room taking about a 5 minute shower, and brushed my teeth for the full 2 minutes. Hey, come on how else do I keep my teeth nice and pearly white. I threw on a long sleeve black shirt that said 'Sorry Ladies I am Happily Taken' in red with 'By My Boyfriend' written on the back in red as well, a pair of faded blue jeans, and a pair of fingerless black gloves in about 30 seconds. While I was by the door putting on my boots Roxas stood beside me looking a bit sad. "What's wrong Roku?" I asked. "huh nothing" "Yeah, right you should already know I can read you like a book" "I feel bad because of me your late for work." "Ah, Roxas it's okay. How about you come by the shop later, and we go grab something to eat?" Roxas's face lit up smiling wide, and nodded his head. "Well I got to get going. Love you Roxas" I said quickly kissing Roxas on the lips, and running out the door. Throwing my bag in the back hopping into the front seat. Buckling myself in and driving off towards my shop.

ROXAS'S POV

I could still feel Axel's lips from when he kissed me before running out the door, and hoping in his car driving off towards his shop. I sighed happily and headed to the kitchen to cook some breakfast. Well, it should be called brunch considering the time. I hummed a tune Axel hummed to me in our past life when ever I couldn't sleep or was sad as I cooked. After making the pancakes I left them out on the kitchen table, so when the smell reaches Sora he will probably jerk a wake and by doing so he will wake Riku too. True to that Sora came blowing in pulling Riku behind him. "PANCAKES! J " Sora yelled happily as he grabbed most of them drenching them in syrup and sugar leaving the rest for Riku. Who just calmly grabbed them and prepared them. "So Rahfja hejr whf uhg tjgk whgk afhk" Sora asked as he chewed his food. "sigh~ Sora don't talk with your mouth full" I said. Once Sora gulped down his food he said. "So Roxas how was your time with Axel?" I could feel my face heat up in a probably dark blush "I-I don't k-kn-ow what you are t-talk-ing about" I stuttered out embarrassed. "uh huh and Sora and I didn't walking in to see you and Axel sucking face" Riku said. I blushed darker and turned away from them to focused on the pizza I was making for brunch later with Axel. I planed to surprise him with a home cook meal. I smiled at the though of seeing Axel again. "Wow bro I have never seen you soooo happy I wonder why you are?" Sora said with a smirk. "hehehe I think it is because of Axel" Riku said smirking. "Huh ummmm….well…yes" I say. "Knew it" Riku said smirking even wider while Sora was jumping around say in a sing song tone "Roxas and Axel sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" My blush which had gone down a lot was now back full force. It was now 11:30 and I had just finished making the pizza. I placed the pizza in a container and place that a long with some bottles of soda in the cooler plus 2 plastic plates and silverware in as well. I pick up the cooler and

had towards the living room where Sora and Riku where playing video games and watching TV. "Hey Riku could you give me a ride to….." I started to asked but Riku interrupts me saying "Axel's shop sure we were planning to head out somewhere anyway."

AXEL'S POV

"Thank for shopping at Anime Central." I said as I check out a women's purchase. I leaned back in my chair "sigh~ man am I hungry should of at least grab some breakfast or at least a snack" I said "Well then I'm glad I came then" someone said as they came down a ale towards the check out desk. My head jerked up in the direction of the voice. My eyes landed on the person and my face broke out in a huge smile. Jumping from my seat and I pulled him into my arms hugging him to me yelling happily "ROXAS! J " He smiled brightly laughing as he returned the hug "So you want to close up and go eat?" He asked. "ummmm I would love to" I said burying my face in his head of spikey hair breathing in his scent. After closing and locking up the store we hopped into my car. "Ummmm Roxas how did you get here?" I asked "Oh, Riku dropped me off on his way with Sora to the pool." "Oh hhhmmm that was nice of Riku. Sooo what's in the cooler?" "Food~" "What kind of food~" "A surprise~" "Fine but I have the prefect place to go." "Okay J " I started the car and took off down the road. "So were we going?" Roxas asked "You will see. A long time ago my mom bought it and gave it to me oh and close your eyes I want it to be a surprise" "Okay" Roxas closed his eyes as I pulled up and parked. I hopped out and walked to Roxas's side. I opened the door and said before I pick Roxas up bridal style "Now no peeking till I tell you" "Fine" Roxas still held the cooler as I carried him. I set Roxas down on a blanket that was already laid out. "Okay Roku u can open your eyes" I said lovingly into Roxas's ear.

ROXAS'S POV

I heard Axel whisper lovingly into my ear "Okay Roku you can open your eyes" I opened my eyes only to be shocked by the beautiful site before me. "Sooo Roku what you think?" Axel asked smiling at me. "It's beautiful" "I thought you would like it" "Like it, I love it Aku" "You love me more right?" "hehehe of course I do" I said smiling and pulling Axel into a passionate kiss. We pulled a part smiling happily at each other. I sighed in pure bless and happiness. "Sooo do I get to know what is to eat cause if not I am going to have to find something else to eat" he said with a smirk. "Oh and what would that be?" "hhhhhmmmmm that my love would have to be you" "Why would that be?" "Cause you are very tasty looking J " I turned and opened the cooler pulling out the sodas, plates, napkins, and the pizza I made. When Axel saw the pizza his eyes widen O.O and he asked "Is that home made?" "Yup, made it myself" "I never had homemade food before…" "O.O What you never?" "Ya, never" "Why?" "Well my parents don't cook they usually buy already cooked food, or go out" "Well then eat up." I said handing Axel a plate of 2 pieces of pizza. Axel smiled at me and said jokingly "You didn't poison it right?" "Oh, hahah Axel it hurts that you would think I would do something like that" I said acting fake hurt. "Aaawww my poor Roku let me kiss it better" Axel said before giving me a kiss on the lips. "Sooo you better now?" Axel asked in a childish tone. "Yup now let's eat before something comes and takes it" "I had that happen once" I nearly spit out the soda I was drinking as I laughed. "Hey, it's not that funny" "Yes, it is, so how did it happen?" "Well, Demyx one day dragged me from my store to the beach, and Zexion had bought premade sandwiches. I had set my sandwich down beside me as I was daydreaming. When I came out of my daydream my sandwich was gone. I found it crawling away on a crab" O.O…:3.…..:D "Hahahaha" "It's not funny. I chased that crab for like an hour, but in the end all I got was a scar and a soaking sandwich. L " "Aaaaawwww how can I make you feel better?" "L Kiss it?" Axel said showing me his finger which had an crab claw shape scar as he pouted. I smiled and brought it to my lips kissing it lightly, and then said "There your all better Aku" Axel smiled happily "Yup, but I believe my lips need some attention" Axel said pulling me into a gentle but passionate kiss. When we pulled a part I started eating the pizza, and Axel slowly brought the pizza to his lips and took a bite "Sooo what you think?" I asked as Axel sat there chewing for a little bit then his eyes widen 0.0, and he hungrily ate the rest of the slice. "Wow that was the best pizza I have ever had." "Really?" "Yeah" Axel said as he ate more. After we were done eating we just laid there cuddling with each other watching the beautiful scenery around us. "That was the best meal I have ever had" Axel said happily. "Thanks but really how much do you eat" "Well I should eat more then I do, but I usually don't get a chance to with work and all" "Well then I have to make sure you eat more. You fat log" "Hey I am not fat this is all muscle pure masculine muscle." Axel said patting his stomach. "Yeah, and 100% mine" I said snuggling into his chest "Yep, and I always will be J " Axel said.

AXEL'S POV

Through out the time I spent with Roxas I just couldn't help but think of what was going to happen when I went home. What did my dad have in store for me being gone for nearly 2 days. Though I'm not going to worry about that for now. I'm gonna focus and enjoy my time with Roxas. Even if I find out my flashbacks of my past life aren't real I wouldn't care I would still love Roxas the same. He is my everything. I really can't imagine my life with out him. He is the air I breath. He is my life. I would probably died without him, or if any thing happens to him.

ROXAS'S POV

It is now like 6 pm and Axel's is driving me home. Though I am sad to see mine and Axel's day together come to an end. Axel pulled into the drive way and walked me to the door. "I had a lot of fun." Axel said "Yeah, I enjoyed our time together" "I enjoy anytime with you, Roku J " "Really?" "Ya, I love you Roku more then anything else." "Aku" I said looking up with him with huge smile and happy tears falling down my cheeks. Axel brought his hand to my cheeks whipping my tears away smiling happily at me. "Roxas I love you so much I would die before I let anyone harm you." "Aku…oh Axel I love you sooo much too" I said as I almost literally tackled Axel into a kiss. When we pulled away Axel said "Well I better get going before it get's too late, and I 'forget' to leave." "Ya, so when will I see you again?" "Of course, I'll see you at school on Monday. Though I wish I could see you tomorrow, but I can't work calls, but here is my cell number. I meant to give you it yesterday, but I got caught up in everything and forgot." "Thanks" I said taking the paper with Axel's phone number on it . We kissed but we didn't say good bye cause that was saying we wouldn't see each other again, and Axel hopped in his car taking off towards his home. Once he was well out of site I turned and walked through the front door of my house.

AXEL'S POV  
I just dropped Roxas at his house, and was now on my way home preparing my self for what my dad has in store. I pulled into my drive way and parked. "sigh~ better get it over with" I said as I hopped out of my car and walked up the steps into the hell hole I call home.


	5. Discovery and Dinner Date

AXEL'S POV  
As soon as I was through the door way and the door closed plus my shoes off did my oh soooo loving (note sarcasm) father come to me. "So your finally home" He said with a smirk. "Ya, I am do you have a problem with that?" I said back. His face grew furious. "How dare you back talk me!" He yelled as he grabbed my arm roughly, and pulled me down towards the basement which walls were stained with my blood. He threw open the basement door, and roughly threw me against the wall as he chain me up. Placing cuffs on my wrists and ankles to chain me to the wall with my back facing him. "I'm going to teach you not to back talk me" He said as pick up his clawed metal gloves. He ripped off the shirt I had on and dragged his clawed gloves over the scar he already made on me so long ago. Having gotten used to this from so many times of abuse I have a high tolerance of pain plus if he heard a whimper or scream out of me he would do it more and harder. My father, well I really don't like calling him that but I call him by his name Adam. I felt his clawed glove dig into my back as he leaned over and whispered in my ear "Have you learned your lesson my son?" I gritted my teeth together and said "Never. You are not my father, nor am I your son. I have no father!" I could just feel Adam's glare on me as he picked up his spiked chain whip. "Well then I guess you need to be punished some more." He said as he cracked his whip against the floor. His foot steps echoed as he walked towards me. I could just feel it was going to be a long painful night.

ROXAS'S POV

Monday came to slow for my liking. Saturday night and Sunday I just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening and I couldn't get a hold of Axel. I smiled as I got ready for school all my homework finished. Sora had stayed at Riku's again ,and Riku would take him to school so the house was peacefully quite. Axel was going to arrive to take me to school with him any minute now. I was just about to head out the door to wait for Axel when I heard a car pulling up. Smiling widely I threw my back pack on my shoulder and ran out the door. I swear my smile couldn't get any wider as I jumped into Axel's car. "So ready to go?" he asked. "Yup" I said. Axel smiled and pulled the car out the drive way towards school.

RIKU'S POV

Axel had dropped Roxas off at his class and was now walking towards me since we both have a free period right now cause we are seniors. As Axel walked to me I noticed something that I hadn't before. He was limping slightly, so slightly that it was hard to notice. Though I could tell by knowing him for as long as I do I could tell he was hiding it. I waited till Axel took the seat beside me on a bench in the hall with his head leaned back in a relaxed position with his legs crossed and arms behind his head. "Axel?" I said "Yeah?" He replied back in a calm relaxed tone but his eyes showed a hidden pain. "You okay?" "Huh, yeah why do you ask?" "Your limping." As soon as I said that Axel froze up his eyes wide in fright O.O "Axel tell me please" "I-I-I don't k-know what your talking a-about" Axel stuttered. I had to find out so I did. Only other thing I could think of was how lucky there was no one else in the hall besides us. I grabbed Axel's arm, and pulled him towards me. By mistake his sleeve was pushed up, but what I saw under his sleeve shock me; his whole arm was bandaged up. "O.O Axel…" Axel tried to pull his arm back, but I just tightened my grip on it. I stood up Axel standing with me since I hadn't let go of his arm yet, and I dragged him to the men's bathroom locking the door behind us. I immediately ripped his glove off and pulled his shirt off. (Don't u prevs dare think Riku is going to rape Axel they have boyfriends who they r very loyal to and they don't like each other in that way only a brotherly way .) Axel struggled trying to prevent me from removing the bandages, but stopped as soon as I shot a glare at him and said in a deadly tone "The bandages are coming off even if I have to tie you up and do it" I was finally able to get the bandages off his arm and what I saw under them was beyond shocking. O.O From the center of Axel's palm wrapping around his arm to his shoulder was 3 side by side scars the went toward the center of his palm and ended on his shoulder going inward towards his chest. They look to have been made by maybe a clawed metal glove sometimes used in hand to hand combat. O.O….."Axel…"…... "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THIS!" Axel just stayed silent and turned his head away from me. "Axel is there more?" he didn't reply and that just got me angry. I lunged at Axel pinning him to the ground. Axel's head snapped at me looking at me in shock O.O. I kept him pinned as I rolled up one of his pants legs. Sure, I was expecting some scars maybe, but I wasn't expecting fresh bandages that had blood leaking through. I immediately started undoing the bandages on his leg as I grabbed the first aid kit I kept in my backpack mainly cause Sora finds himself getting hurt a lot. I was horrified at the wound I saw. On Axel's leg was a deep slash that swirl around his ankle and stopped about 4 inches below his knee. I shook myself out of my shock state, and gave Axel's wound proper treatment. Them wrapping it back up in bandages, and through out the whole time we were both silent. We both stood up as soon as I finished. "Why Axel…..Why didn't you tell us that you are hurt?" Axel stayed silent for a while, and then said while keeping his gaze face towards the ground. "I ….just didn't want to worry you guys" "Axel look at me" I said thought he refused "Please" and with that Axel finally pulled his head up and look at me. "Now listen Axel we worry cause your our friend it is natural for people to worry about their friends." "But-t" "No buts Axel" Axel nodded and we both started towards the door. When all of a sudden Axel's head snapped in my direction eyes wide O.O and he grabbed my shoulders saying "YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE PLEASE!" I looked at Axel shocked for a few minutes, and I slowly nodded cause really if I told anyone else especially Roxas they would think he doesn't trust them. Though I believe he has a good reason for, why I just don't know. With all that done and over with Axel and I headed back over to the bench and sat down again waiting for Roxas and Sora to get out of class, so we could head out since it was the last period of school. We waited in silence, and I couldn't help but think of the wounds and scars Axel had well from what I saw. It makes me wonder if he is hiding more. What I really wonder is were did Axel get them? I just didn't feel it was my place to ask…. yet. 30 minutes passed as we sat there waiting for Roxas/Sora to finish class their teacher well any teacher was glad to let them leave once they finished all their work for the day. It was the same for all the teachers.

ROXAS'S POV

Sora and I were almost done with all our work for the day. Well I was getting it done faster then I normally would, but that was cause Axel was outside waiting for me. I couldn't wait to hang out with him/my love again. For Sora I believe it was the same but for Riku instead. :D Really ever since we moved here and I remet and rehooked up with Axel my life has totally changed for the better. I used to be the quiet person just doing there work and leaving everyone a lone. I only really had like three friends, and I was started to distanced myself form them. My friends were Olette, Pence, and Haner. That reminds me I got to call them soon maybe after school today. Now I remember, we are supposed to meet on some day this week . Well, online to do video chat at night. I almost forgot about that. Well you can't really blame me with everything that has been going on that it slipped my mind. Yes, all my work is done and just as I finished Sora did as well. We only finished at the same time cause I was off in my thoughts about other things then school. We turned it in and our teacher let us get our stuff and leave. Sure, our teacher let's us leave, but most people stay in class and talk to friends. Sora and I quickly gathered our stuff, and almost bolted out the door in excitement of seeing our boyfriends. Sora beat me out as he ran out and jumped into Riku's a waiting arms happily. J I happily walked out and as I did I saw Axel's face was a worried one but quickly changed to a happy one, and he stood up arms out stretched for me. "AXEL! J " I ran straight into his arms and they engulfed me in a warm loving embrace. Axel buried his face in my hair taking in my scent. "Hey, Roxas any plans today?" Axel asked though it was muffled cause his face was still buried in my spiky sandy blonde hair. "Nop, how about we go hang out at my house?" I said muffled as well cause my face was buried in his chest. Axel removed his head from my hair and said "How about we hang at your place for a bit. Then go out to eat, and go back to your place to spend the night just the two of us" I raised my head and looked up at Axel smiling and said "I would love to J " We made our way out of school, and into Axel's car before the final school bell rang and the halls get crowded. "Wait what about Sora?" "Riku planned to take Sora on a date, and then hang at his house till late" "oh wow" Axel turned on his car and we took off down the road to my house once again. I just realized something I had never been to Axel's house; yeah I have been to his store, and while Axel has been to my house 2 times now.

AXEL'S POV

I was filled with happiness true happiness for the first time in years as Roxas and I did our homework and cuddled. Sure I was happy when I hanged out with my friends but I was always worried of what was to come. Though with Roxas all my worries wash away, and the only thing that matters is Roxas and our love. I finally noticed the time. "Man it is 6 already" I said in a whine sad we had to stop cuddling. "Huh, oh ya it is. Wow, time sure went fast." Roxas said. "Well of course it would. Now you need to change into something nice" "Huh why?" "Cause we are going out to eat." "Okay, so where are we going?" "Not telling so go get ready" Roxas sighed and smiled at me giving me a light kiss before he ran up stairs to change. I got up as well to changed as well. A few minutes later Roxas came down. We stared in aw at each thinking the same thing *man does he look HOT*. I pick Roxas up in my arms and brought him into a passionate kiss. "Wow you look absolutely stunning Roxas" I said when we pulled apart, and Roxas's face broke out into a dark blush and he stuttered out "You t-t-oo" "Shall we be going my love" I said with a smile. Roxas smiled and nodded. With that we made our way out of the house and into my car. "So where are we going Axel?" Roxas asked. I smirked taking out a blindfold. "That is a secret" I said as I tied the blindfold on Roxas. "Is the blindfold necessary?" "Yes" "Fine" "Aaaaawwww are you worried I'm gonna do naughty stuff to you, my Roku." Roxas blushed "Tisk tisk you should get your mind out of the gutter" I finished saying loving the way Roxas face went a darker shade of red. I turned on the car and took off down the road. On the way to the restaurant Roxas was getting fidgety, and it was just to cute. "Are we there yet?" Roxas asked. "Yup" I said pulling up and hopping out. I walked over to Roxas's side and helped him out. I lead Roxas inside before I removed his blindfold. Roxas gasped at what he saw before him. "Axel….. We're eating here! 0.0" Roxas said shocked. "Yup" I said casually. "Isn't this like one of the most expensive restaurants in town?" "Yup" "Why?" "Cause Roxas you make me happier then I have ever been. You love me for me. Plus you deserve this" I said. "Axel…" Roxas said before I pulled him in for a quick but passionate kiss. A waiter walked up and asked "Reservation?" I look at him and smiled "Yup under Flynn" "Aaaahhhh yes Flynn for 2 right this way please" the waiter lead us to a table by the window with 2 seats right across each other. I pulled one of the chairs out for Roxas. He smiled and took a seat. I pushed his chair in and took my seat across from him.

ROXAS'S POV

I swear something was up with the waitress that came to get our orders, and I don't like it. When the waitress's eyes landed on Axel she smirked, and started walking slowly towards us trying to look sexy. *cough*slut*cough**cough*bitch*cough* "Hello, my names Erin and I will be your waiter today." She said her eyes never leaving Axel, yet Axel didn't even give her a glance his eyes never leaving me. "Oh okay. Well, we will have my usual" Axel said still not looking at her. She looked confused and angry. "Huh?" She asked confused at what Axel meant and so was I. "Just tell the head chief the Flynn asks for 2 of his usual and a new waiter" Axel said his eyes staying on me the whole time. She just humped and left angry. Axel sighed and said "Sorry about that she just doesn't get the hint I don't like her" "What do you mean Axel?" "Oh, it is just these bunch of girls that keep trying to get me to go out with them." "Then why don't you go out with them before?" "Cause Roxas I was waiting for you J " "0.0 Axel…." Axel just smiled at me grabbing my hand from under the table. I blushed a dark shade of red, and Axel just smiled happily at me. "How could I even think of going out with anyone when you where always on my mind." Axel said. I smiled and was about to reply to Axel when someone set food in front of us. I looked up to see who it was and to my surprise it was Xaldin in a chief out fit. "Xaldin?" I asked. "Hey Roxas, Axel." Xaldin said. "Hey Xaldin I can tell business is going good." Axel said. "Business?" I asked "Oh, yeah I forgot you didn't know. Well our friend Xaldin here owns this restaurant and is the head chief." Axel said. "Wow" I said. "Ya. Oh, and sorry about the waitress she seems to always gives you trouble when you come here Axel." Xaldin said. "She gives trouble to any of us if we have her as a waiter." Axel said. "Huh, what do you mean?" I asked. "Well if any of us come here for a date, and she is the waiter she tries to hit on us" Axel said. "Ya, she always hits on Axel, Marly, Xemnas, Luxlord, and Riku, and well I am going to leave you 2 to your dinner. I am going to have a talk to that waitress." Xaldin said taking his leave. "Now let's forget about that and enjoy our dinner J " Axel said with a smile.

AXEL'S POV  
The rest of dinner went without a problem. Roxas and I enjoyed talking about what ever came to mind and just loving the time we had with each other. We headed home saying thanks to Xaldin since he said due to the trouble his waitress caused us dinner was on him, but I still left some money behind for Xaldin. At the moment Roxas and I were at home preparing for bed. Though out the time I am with Roxas I totally forget about what waits for me when I return home. I had just finish putting on my pjs when Roxas walked in with a slight blush on his face. "Hey Roxas what's wrong?" I asked. "Well ummm Axel ummmm do you want to uuuummmmmm sleep with me?" I knew Roxas meant sleep and not something else. I just smiled at how shy he was and replied "Sure Roxas I would love to" and I swear the smile that broke out on Roxas's face when I said that nearly took up his entire face. We laid in Roxas's bed (which was pretty big for a guy his size) when Roxas asked "When do you have to leave." he had on such a sad face. " I won't leave unless you want me to J " I said and smiled when Roxas's face once again broke out in a huge smile. "Now sleep Roxas, so tomorrow can come." with that said I started humming what I used to hum to him to help Roxas sleep, and Roxas's eyes started to shut and just before they shut we said to each other "I love you" With Roxas asleep I was carried in to the darkness of sleep by Roxas's slow, calming, steady heartbeat.


	6. Fair and Vedio Chat

I awoke next morning unsure were I was for a little bit till I remembered I had stayed at Roxas's. I smiled and looked around for him, but he was nowhere in site. I got out of bed and threw on some clothes I brought a long with my usual black fingerless gloves. I headed down stairs to find Roxas sitting on the floor, so I went behind him sat down and wrapped him up in my arms. Roxas jumped but smiled once he realized who it was. "Axel!" Roxas said "Hey hmmm you smell wonderful" I said. Roxas blushed but smiled happily. "You know Axel." "Uumm what?" "I haven't been this happy before." "Same here, Roxas, same here" Roxas smile widen and he turned around giving me a passionate kiss. I immediately kiss back with the same passion. "I love you soooooo much Aku" Roxas said as we pulled away. "I love you too Roku" I said. We both smiled as we used the nicknames given to us by each other in our past life. It wasn't till a few hours later did we finally get up and eat some breakfast. "So what are we to do today?" Roxas asked as we finish our breakfast. "Well we are going to go to the fair down town where we shall meet up with Sora and Riku" I said. Roxas smiled and ran off excited as he put on his shoes. When he came back I was already ready to go and we head out to the car. Then we headed off down the road towards the fair. I smiled at Roxas face when his eyes landed on the fair. His face had the look of an excited child. I just chuckled and dragged him to the ticket line.

I smiled as Roxas started getting giddy as I paid for our tickets :D. Just as we made our way through the gate Roxas nearly bolted, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me. "Stay with me Roxas I don't want anything to happen to you" I said. Roxas looked up at me and smiled brightly nodding happily. I smiled back and dragged Roxas towards one of the throwing games. Roxas looked around happily till his eyes landed on a prize for one of the games. I smirked knowing he wanted the tiger stuff animal.

I dragged Roxas over towards a near by bench which happened to be where Sora and Riku waited. Sora tackled Roxas to the ground and they both started laughing. Riku and me smiled at each other happy to see are boyfriends so happy. "So Riku did Sora see anything he liked?" I said with a smirk. "Yep and I am guessing Roxas did too" "Soo you thinking the same thing I am J " "I believe I am J " "Hey Roxas, Sora" "Huh?" They asked "Why don't you guys stay here while me and Axel go grab some food." "Okay" Roxas and Sora said happily J . Riku and me smirked making are way towards the game stand where the prizes that Roxas and Sora wanted. Riku and I split up to get the prize. I smirked at the game, it was a throwing one, and what you threw were like mini versions of my weapon in the past. Though it was gray and silver not red and silver. The guy working there look at me and asked "What are you going to play for" " The tiger…" then something caught my eye sitting against the tiger stuff animal that looked like me was a lion stuff animal that looked like Roxas. "And the lion" I said. He looked at me and said "Well in order to get those 2 you would have to hit the center every time." "Okay your on" I said putting down $10 to play. He handed me 8 of the chakrams. I smirked picking up 2 one in each hand. I gave them a spin smirked at the familiar feeling of them. The man that worked there looked at me strange probably cause no one had done that before. I threw them at the target. They went spinning and stuck side by side in the center. The man's eyes widen before he pulled them out mumbling something like begins luck. I smirked and did the same thing 3 more times. The man stood shocked as well as the group of people that had formed a circle around me. I happily picked up the prizes placing them in a bag to be a surprise for Roxas later. I smirked happily as I met up with Riku who was also carrying a bag. "Successful?" I asked. "Yep" Riku said showing me 2 lion stuff animal that looked like Riku and Sora. "So what you get?" Riku asked. I smirked and showed him. We both smiled and then we headed off grabbing some food and heading off back towards Roxas and Sora.

ROXAS'S POV

"So Roxas how was your time with Axel last night J " Sora asked excited. "^/^ It was amazing. He took me to the finest restaurant and after that we headed to my place and hanged out." I said smiling at the memories of last night. Sora giggled and said "Man bro you are in really deep" "Huh?" "Your deeply in love with Axel" "Yeah I guess I am :D" Then both Sora and I sighed and said at the same time "man now I miss Axel/Riku" we looked at each other and busted out laughing. ":D Now how are our little angles doing?" We heard a familiar voice said. We both turned around to met Axel and Riku each carrying a large bag. "AXEL!/RIKU! :D" Sora and I yelled happily as we both tackled our boyfriend. With that over with Sora was all over Riku about the large bag he was carrying, but Riku kept it out of reaching height and said Sora would get it once he calmed down. With that said he immediately calmed down. I watched a excited as both Riku and Axel smirked at us and pulled an item out of the bag. "0.0 Oh, my gosh! Thank you!" Me and Sora shouted seeing the prize they won for us. Sora and I both cuddled with the stuff animal. "Glad you like it" Axel said. "Okay time for rides" I said and Sora started going on about what ride to go on first. With that Sora dragged Riku to every ride through out the night and Axel and me just simply walked behind them. We went on all most every ride and were now on our last ride considering it was getting well into the night. The last ride so happened to be the ferries wheel. Each compartment of the ferries wheel held 2 to 4 people at a time. We planed to go separate so it would be Axel and me in one and Sora and Riku in another. When our turn came we piled in. as soon as the door was closed Axel grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap. I moved a bit to get comfortable and then leaned back into Axel's warm chest. Sighing happily as I felt loved and safe in Axel's arms just like I always do. Axel rested his head on mine and sighed happily. "Roxas" "Yeah Axel?" "How do you do it?" "What?" "You make me feel safe, loved, and happy. Much more happy then I have ever been." "Axel… I don't know and to let you know something you make me feel the same :D" "Roxas….. I love you so much" "Me too me too Aku" A loud band interrupted us and our heads jerked upward towards the sound to see a beautiful firework display going on. "Wow it's beautiful" I said in awe. "Ya it is" I look at Axel to find he wasn't looking at the fireworks but me. I blushed, and then stared in awe at Axel as the Fireworks gave Axel's eyes a beautiful glow. The next thing I know is we were leaning towards each other. Catching our selves in a gentle yet passionate kiss. My arms immediately warped around Axel's neck and my hands tangled them selves into Axel's hair. As Axel's arms warped around my waist making the kiss so much more passionate. Axel's tongue ran across my lips asking for entrance. I immediately granted him entrance. We were snapped apart when we finally realized that the ride was over. We both blushed and quickly exited the ride. We headed straight towards Riku and Sora who where sitting on a near by bench. "So we all going to hang out at Roxas and Sora's place?" Riku asked. We all nodded and headed towards my place with me and Axel in Axel's car while Sora and Riku in Riku's car. Once we all arrived at mine and Sora's house, which our parents still aren't home, we all went our separate ways. Like Riku and Sora went to Sora's room while Axel and me went to mine. I was at the moment trying to get my computer camera working while Axel went to take a quick shower and changing cloths. "Urg why won't you work?" I said frustrated. "Now calm down love and allow me to work my magic" Axel said seeing as he exited the bathroom wearing a long sleeve pj shirt and long pj pants along with his fingerless gloves. I just noticed Axel always wears long sleeve shirts, fingerless gloves, and long pants no matter what the weather. I wonder why. "Sure Axel" I said getting up to let Axel get to work on fixing the computer. "So what you trying to do?" Axel asked as he worked. "I'm trying to met up with some friends on skype." I said. "Well mind if I join you?" "Sure I was just going to ask you too anyway." "Well there we go" Axel said as he got skype up and running. Just in time too, cause it said for my account I had a call coming in. Sitting down I clinked answer. The screen started to flick to life, I had Axel stand just out of range of the camera, and the image of my 3 friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette appeared. "Hey guys!" I said. "Hey Roxas" They replied. "How you guys doing?" I asked. "We're doing good so far well minus school" Hayner said. I laughed knowing Hayner was the only one who didn't enjoy school. "So make any new friends Roxas?" Olette asked. "Yeah I made quite a lot" I said. "Really what their names?" Olette asked. "Yeah" Pence said. "Well mummy, you got Xemnas, Saix, Luxlord, Xaldin, Xigbar, Lex, Zexion, Demyx, Marly, and Vexen. Oh yeah I also finally met Sora's boyfriend Riku." I said and I had to fight not to laugh at the pout Axel gave me cause I didn't mention him. "Huh Roxas you okay?" They asked since I was making a weird face due to Axel. "Ya and I want you guys to meet someone. Come on out" I said looking at Axel but he just smirked and stayed put. "Grrr Get over here" I said "hhhhmmmm do Roxas's wishes or get to see the sexy angry Roxas hhhhmmm I want the sexy angry Roxas." Axel said as he took off towards my closest. "Just one seconded. No you don't!" I yelled running after him. I could hear Hayner, Pence, and Olette laughing. I then finally tackled Axel down to the ground. "Got you" I said smirking. Axel smiled at me moving under me freeing his arms and picking me up. "Woooaaaaahhhh!" I said as Axel carrying me over to the computer chair and sat down with me on his lap. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were starting to calm down till they saw Axel. "Who is that?" Hayner said with what I think was a hatred look towards Axel. I looked at Hayner confused but replied "You guys know how I am gay right?" They nodded "Well this is Axel my boyfriend" I said nervously. Olette and Pence looked happy while Hayner had a look of pure hate towards Axel. This was going to be interesting. I moved slightly on Axel to get comfy. Axel sighed and rested his head on my shoulder his eyes dropping slightly. I looked at him worried "Aku you okay?" "Huh? Yeah, Roxas I'm fine just tried due to work and what not" "You should really hire some people" "Nah I'm good." I could tell Axel was going to fall asleep at any moment. "Okay you are going to bed" I said getting off Axel and dragging him to bed. Not long after Axel's head hit the pillow was he was out. I smiled at the site and turned back to Hayner, Pence, and Olette we talked till it was late and I slowly hoped in bed beside Axel cuddling up to him and falling asleep myself.


	7. Fun in the sun gone wrong

AXEL'S POV

I woke up shockingly around 5 amish I guess I was really tried cause I usually only sleep till 3am. I smiled not getting up afraid to wake the sleeping beauty cuddled to me. I smiled and thought you were the one that allowed me feel safe enough to sleep an extra 2 hours. I just laid there enjoying the silence and Roxas cuddling to me when the silence was broken by Roxas's voice yet it sound tired. "No don't…. don't do it…. Aku" I looked down at Roxas surprised to see he was still fast a sleep and was sleep talking. Don't do what? What are you dreaming about Roxas? Roxas then grabbed tight onto my shirt and mumbled "Why …. Why you do that… Axel" Really what did I do that is so wrong come on really? Roxas then grabbed tighter onto my shirt as if I was vanishing. "No…..don't leave….me….I'm right here…..beside…just like always….please….don't leave me….Aku" 0.0 immediately started trying to wake Roxas as I saw his pained expression and hurt filled voice. "ROXAS!" I yelled and Roxas shot up breathing heavy as he quickly looked around searching for something. "Roxas?" I asked and he whipped his head in my direction and launched himself at me. Burying his head in my chest and cried. "Aku…..your really here…this isn't a dream" "Roxas sssshhhhh it's okay I'm right here and I'm not going any where for a while." I said as I rocked Roxas in my arms calming him down. It wasn't till around 8 am did Roxas finally calm down. "Sorry about that" Roxas said embarrassed. "Hey, it is okay and to let you know Roxas I would do anything if it meant you where safe or happy. Now how about we go grab some food and I take you to met my Bro Reno" "You have a brother?" "Yep, he is my little bro and here I have a pic" I said taking out 2 pictures from my wallet. "Wow, you guys look a lot alike." "Yeah, I know" "So does he live with you?" "Nope, he moved in with his boyfriend a few years ago but we still keep in contact. Plus we see each other every few days or so." "Wow, you guys must be close" "Ya, Reno is really all I have left well beside dad" I said struggling on the dad part. "What about your mom?" A sad look comes over my face as I say "She died not long after Reno was born, so Reno has no memory of her. All I have is some blurry memories of her." "Axel…" "Hey, it's okay its in the past. Plus it never really bothered me cause I need to focus on the present and you my love" I said. Giving Roxas a passionate kiss. I pulled away leaving to get dressed. For some odd reason I felt that something bad was going to happen today I wasn't sure what but I could guess it involved a lot of pain. "Axel?" I heard Roxas asked "Huh?" "You spaced out." "Oh sorry." I said realizing that we were in my car ready to go. "Well let us go" I said pulling the car out and taking off down the road towards Reno's place.

ROXAS'S POV

I had fallen asleep on the way there and was awaken by Axel when we arrived. "Huh?" "Hey, Roxas time to wake up we're here." "Huh, how long was I a sleep?" "Hmmmm hour and a half" "Wow" "Well, come on I want you to meet Reno" Axel said dragging me out of the car and into the medium size house. Once inside and after taking our shoes off by the door Axel yelled "HEY ELECTRIC!" At first the house stayed silent till an echo of a door slamming open and the running of feet. Axel smirked at me putting me off to the side. I looked at him confused when he opened his arms wide in front of him as if expecting someone to hug him. The next thing I knew there was a blur of red and black speeding from the stairs and right at Axel yelling "FLAME HEAD!" Axel surprisingly stayed standing up holding a guy with red hair in his arms. Axel chuckled holding the figure in front of him. "Hey, bro nice to see you again" "Back at you my flame headed bro" They both hugged in a brotherly love way. After they pulled away Axel said "Oh, yeah I want you to meet someone." "Huh, who?" Axel turned his bro to me and I will admit man do they look a lot a like they could pass as twins. "Who would be this cutie blonde?" Reno asked. "Reno this is Roxas, my boyfriend, and Roxas this is my electric head brother of mine." Axel said smiling. "0.0 You finally got a boyfriend." Reno said shocked. Then I heard foot steps walking towards us and the person said. "Who got hooked up Reno?" Axel turned to look at the person and smiled "Hey Rude" "Hey Axel good to see you again, and who is this?" I then turned to see who the person is. "Rude, this is Roxas my boyfriend" Axel said once again with a smile. "Ya, Rude my older bro finally gets a boyfriend, and all it takes is all his friends and his younger bro to get one before him. Man Ax your slow or you to ugly to get one till now" "Grrrr" Axel growled tackling Reno to the ground and started tickling him. "Ahhhahahahahahahah Axel ahahahahahah stop ahahahahahahahahahah I can't aaahahahahahhahahahaha breathe" Reno laughed out. "Nope not till you take it back" Axel said back continuing his tickle torturer. "Ahahahahahaha never ahahhahahahahahaha" "Then I shall continue" Axel said. "Heheh, can't image what life would be like with out Axel." Rude said from beside me. "Huh?" I asked "If Axel wasn't around me and Reno probably wouldn't have met, yet I can't help but worry about Axel." "What do you mean Rude?" "Sometimes when Axel comes over I notice he is limping slightly, and his eyes show a hidden pain" "0.0 What?" "I don't know if it is true, but something fishy is going on at home with Axel." "Then shouldn't Reno know?" "Hmmmm I don't think so cause I know if something was and Reno knew he would get Axel out of there" "Wouldn't Axel tell us?" "Hmmm I don't know if he doesn't then he probably has a good reason" "AAAAHHHHHHAHAHAHAHA I GIVE AAHAHHHAHAHHHAH" Reno laughed out since Axel is still tickling him. "Then say Axel is the sexiest flame head in the universe" Axel said smiling. "AHAHAHAHAAHA NO AHAHAHAHAAH" "Then the torturer continues" "AHAHAHAHAHAH FINE AHAHAHAHAHAAH AXEL IS THE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH SEXIESTAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH FLAME HEAD AHAHAHAHAAHA IN AHAHAHAHAHAH THE AHAHAHAHHAH UNIVERSE AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Smirking Axel stopped tickling Reno. Axel stood helping Reno to his feet. "Man it is good to see you again bro" Reno said smiling brightly. "Reno you do know Cloud and Zack are coming over" Rude said. "Huh Really man I forgot" Reno said rubbing the back of his head in embracement. "Who?" I asked "Friends. Cloud you remember him right?" Axel said "Ya a bit not much" I said "Well that okay your going to meet them soon." Axel said and with that said the door bell rang. Reno ran off to the front door to let the people in. When Reno came back behind him was 2 guys a back haired one and a blond haired one, and both sadly taller then me. Dang, why is almost everyone taller then me. "Hey Cloud Zack" Axel said. They both smiled. "Hey, whose the blond that could pass as Cloud's younger bro?" Zack asked. "This Zack, Cloud is my boyfriend Roxas" Cloud and Zack both smiled wide. Zack patted Axel on the back saying "Nice pick Axel he's just like a smaller version of my sexy Cloud." I blushed and Axel just smiled and said "Na Roxas in my point of view is much more sexier than Cloud" I blushed even darker. Everyone laughed at my faced and Reno said "Hey let's all head to the beach!" We were all in agreement and with that we piled into Reno's car. "Wait Axel we don't have stuff for the beach" I asked paniced. "Actually we do Roxas since I know my bro so well I brought some." Axel said smiling elimating all my worries. I smiled back and relaxed for the rest of the long 4 hour trip. I fell asleep leaning on Axel and was awaken by Axel shaking my shoulder saying we are here. 0.0 "Wow this place is beautiful" I said amazed. We changed into our swim wear. Reno's swim wear had a lightning design. Rude's had an explosive design. Cloud's swim wear had ironically a cloud design. Zack's swim wear had a feather design. Mine had a checkered pattered. Axel didn't wear any swim wear even though we begged him to. He just wouldn't for some reason. I smiled and ran into the water were Cloud, Zack, Reno, and Rude already were. Axel just laid on the beach. "Hey Roxas" Reno yelled "Yeah?" I asked. "How about we introduce Axel to water" Reno said with a smirked. I nodded and asked "So what do you need me to do?" "Distract" I nodded and headed over to Axel.

AXEL'S POV

"Man I hate the beach" I said but with look at Roxas running and playing with the water glistening, and I will admit it was nice to see Roxas without a shirt. I had closed my eyes for a minute I tried and succeeded in clearing my head of any dirty thoughts. When I opened my eyes again I met with the site Roxas's bare chest 0/0 "Hey Axel" "He-hey Roxas" I said blushing badly but hiding it pretty good. "Come on Axel. Come join us in the water." "Ummmmm Roxas me and water don't really go well with each other." "I know but the doesn't mean you can't swim" Roxas then smirked for some reason. I was just about to ask what he was smirking about when water rushed down on me. 0.0 I whipped around to see Reno holding a now empty bucket. "RENO!" I yelled. Reno's eyes widened and he dropped the bucket taking off with me not so far behind.

ROXAS'S POV

I couldn't help but blush as I watched Axel chase Reno around. I will admit Axel is pretty hot especially now with his clothes soaked to his body revealing lines of defined toned muscles. Axel's hair glistened even if his hair was soaked it still stayed in it's natural spikes with the sun reflecting of the water in them. Axel's pale skin also glistened as the sun reflected off the water on it. The way the sun reflected on Axel made it truly a site to see. Man was I lucky to have him. It makes me worried that one day he was going to leave me. Though if I told Axel about that thought he would look at me like I was insane, and say I would never leave you unless you wish me too and plus why would I after all we have been through. When I came out of my thoughts Axel had caught Reno and already given Reno his revenge of throwing him into the water and was now laughing at Reno. Then Axel's phone rang startling Axel but he still whipped it out and answered it.

AXEL'S POV

PHONE CONVO {L-Lexaus A-Axel}

A:hello?

?:Axel  
A:Lex hey what's up?

L:Axel where are you?

A: I'm at the beach with Reno, Rude, Roxas, Cloud, and Zack. Why?  
L: AXEL GET OUT OF THERE!

A: Huh why? What's wrong?

L: I have a bad feeling trust me and get out of there.

I immediately hanged up worry etched onto my face.

ROXAS'S POV

I saw Axel slam his phone shut and slide it into his pocket with a worried expression on. "RENO! WE GOT TO GO! NOW!" Axel yelled. Reno, Cloud, Rude, and Zack came running over and Reno asked "Huh why?" "Lex called he said he had a bad feeling" 0.0 "Really then we got to go now" Axel grabbed my hand and we all bolted towards town to the car. "What is going on Axel?" I asked as he dragged me. "Lex called he had a bad feeling about the beach" "Ya and?" "Last time Lex had a bad feeling about a place we were at a tornado hit. Luckily we listened to Lex and got out of there in time" 0.0 With that we picked up speed now running past buildings getting closer to were Reno's car was parked. We were about 5 blocks away when the worst happened. An earthquake hit, and not a small one, it was a huge one and buildings shock heavily even destroying many. People immediately started to panic and run off to hopefully safety. Axel's hand tightened around mine. We all took off towards hopefully safety, but me and Axel had lost sight of Cloud, Zack, Reno, and Rude. I was panicing, but the only thing stopping me from panicing was Axel's firm grip on my hand. That is when all of a sudden the worst thing happened a man ran past us well more like ran right throw our locked hands separating me and Axel. 0.0 panic immediately settled in "AXEL!" I yelled as I was swept away by a mob of people. As I got pushed farther and farther away from Axel the last thing I heard before someone grabbed me, and pulled me into the safe area was the angst cry of Axel's "ROXAS!"


	8. Petition

Author's Note: Not another chapter but I found this while I was reading some stories. Thought it would be good to support this. Even though I haven't had any of my fics taken down, I'm sure you and I both know the pain of having something taken down and you can't find the original document you had. It's also unfair for your fic to be taken down over something so stupid, so… I hope you support this

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

ReynardKitsune

The Awesome Sugar Sparkles

Roxel813

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this


End file.
